This invention relates to a method for treating the upper layer of contained bodies of water and a composition useful in that method.
Large bodies of water must be treated in order to control, for example, the growth of fungi, algae, and water weeds. These large bodies of water present obstacles to effective chemical treatment using presently known methods, however. A large surface area must be covered and an application of sufficient strength, or concentration, must be obtained.
The present methods of applying chemical agents to a body of liquid include spraying, point source introduction of high concentration of chemical solutions, or the introduction of soluble chemical powders into the liquid. None of these methods can provide a widespread surface application of sufficiently consistent concentration. Furthermore, because the entire volume of water, and not just the upper layer, is treated with chemicals, these methods may have undesirable effects on flora and fauna.
Point source introduction of solutions provides a narrow range treatment with localized concentrations at the points of introduction and low concentrations in between. Spraying provides a broader range of application but the duration of such treatment is limited and frequent reapplication is necessary for sustained effectiveness. Similarly, the introduction of powder is unsatisfactory since the concentrations obtained are somewhat inconsistent and certain powders tend to sink before they are fully dissolved. Consistent treatment of the upper layers of the liquid is therefore difficult.
The search has continued for improved processes and compositions for treating the upper layers of a body of water to effect a chemical change. This invention was made as a result of that search.